The Corsairs of Umbar
by YukitoK
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are taken captive by the Corsairs of Umbar, who plan to sell them to a queen. That is if they survive the journey. updated
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Corsairs of Umbar

By: Yukito Kinomoto

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are kidnapped by the Corsairs of Umbar who are going to sell them to a Queen. That is if they survive the trip.

Spoilers: none it's an AU

Disclaimer: All bow to Tolkien, it all belongs to him, I make no money off of them at all.

Legolas groaned and put an elegant hand to his head, when he did so, he heard a strange rattling sound.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" he commented.

He was laying on his back and when his eyes began to focus he saw Aragorn's smiling face appear before him. 

"What are you smiling about?" Legolas heard the metallic rattling again and looked up at his wrists. They were bound with metal cuffs and lashed to the wooden wall with a short chain. He looked about wildly. They were in a large dark empty space, there was but one lantern lit by a single candle. They were in a small metal cage. His ankles were bound by a chain as well. "And why am I in chains?!"

Aragorn's smile disappeared, "Calm yourself Legolas."

The elf's dark eyebrows rose, "CALM?! Aragorn…" His head gave a throb, the world spun and Aragorn was saved from a long speech. But that was the last thing on his mind.

"Legolas?" he asked, moving to touch his friend on the shoulder. He was not bound in any way and was grateful for that.

"I'm fine, it's just my head."

Aragorn moved forward, "Let me see."

To his credit Legolas let him look without a struggle or a word said in opposition. Legolas' long blond braid was seeped through with blood that was almost dry. 

"Can you sit up?" He asked the elf.

"With assistance I think I can."

The man took him under the arms and helped him sit.

"Tip your head forward a little."

Legolas complied and Aragorn parted the mass of hair gently. The hair was soft against his rough skin and hard to get a hold of, but the Ranger won through in the end. What he found did not bode well for the elf. The wound was deep and had bled profusely. Whoever their captors where they knew little of the healing arts, _or didn't care enough about their captives to make sure that we where healthy_, Aragorn thought.

"Ow!" Legolas exclaimed. 

"Sorry."

"Like hell you are, that hurts!"

"Hold still Legolas this cut should have had stitches. You've lost a lot of blood, do you feel faint at all?"

Legolas pulled out of his hands and turned on him, his face dark and clouded, "I feel good enough to yell at you! Get off of me! I'm not a child!"

Aragorn slapped him hard across the face, "Then stop acting like one! You're behaving like a spoiled brat. Now stop it and let me look at your wound."

Legolas bowed his head in compliance, tears pricking his eyes, "You did not need to slap me."

Aragorn furrowed his brow in a frown, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I have no water to clean the wound with and nothing to ease your pain. It's still bleeding too." Aragorn began to take off his outer tunic, "I'll have to wrap it for now and hope that it will somehow keep it from getting infected."

The man pulled a small knife out of his boot and cut a strip of cloth from the arm of his relatively clean under tunic, then he wrapped it about the elf's head.

This done he turned the Legolas' head toward him and found tear streaming down the beautiful creature's face.

He felt his heart pull, he hadn't meant to slap him that hard.

"I'm sorry Legolas."

"No," said the other, blinking away the tears, "There is naught to be sorry for. It was not you, I...I just had a vision."

Aragorn put an arm about his friend's slim shoulders, "About what?"

Legolas turned agonized eyes on him, "We will not leave this place alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long *sweat drop* You've all been very patient and kind. Thank you.

Chapter 2

He was Captain Thin, not to ever be called by any other name, for he was a Corsair, a pirate of highest degree. He ran a large ship with a small crew, but that was fine by him. It meant more work, but the other men were well known to him so there was little chance of a mutiny.

Thin was not just a pirate though, he was also a slaver. He was the only one in the history of slavers that had a black enough heart to deal in elves. 

His newest acquisition was a beauty and would catch a large price. The human too was strong and fair of face and young enough to be of some use. Thin chuckled to himself as he recalled the hard time they had capturing them...

Some two days earlier

The pirates had gone inland to buy some more ale and maybe get some sport. The sport they had spotted at the bar where they had got supplies from. The bartender, who's name was Nift, was a good man to Thin's reckoning, always willing to share free information and beer at a reasonable price and minimal threatening.

It was the elf that gave them away. If Thin had learned anything over the years it was that elves were lousy at pretending to be men.

This one was so fair that not even a heavy hood could hide him. He stuck close to his human companion. He looked as nervous as a mouse that was making his way through a den of sleeping cats.

"Oi! Nift!" Thin yelled above the din.

"Yes Cap'n?" said the huge man, leaning over the bar.

"'ho are those two then?"

"Which ones Cap'n?"

"The elfling and his pet, over there," he motioned with his head, to the booth where the two had settled.

"Oh, them two. They're trouble them two, a rough bit o' trade that blew in from the north a while back. Don't think the pretty one's much of a threat, but his friend there goes by the name a' Strider. They say he's a Ranger."

Thin snorted, "That figures. And the blond one, what's his name?"

"Uh, hang on a moment Cap'n and let me think, I never was one for foreign names...ah yes: Elrohir son of Elrond is what they said. Some royalty I fancy, as antsy as he always looks in here."

Thin looked thoughtful, "He might be a royal brat at that Nift, but I'd wager my ship that one's no son of Elrond."

Nift stood amazed, "How do you know that?"

"Easy; no whelp of Elrond's was ever blond."

"What? Do ya know this Elrond fellow?"

"Nope," Thin said standing, "It's just a fact, that's all." He grinned, "See ya Nift, thank ye for the ale."


	3. chapter 3

"Legolas?"

"Aye?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

"All right," Legolas looked over his shoulder at his friend and arched an elegant eyebrow. Aragorn had seemed unusually skittish since they had left the human town. Legolas was too glad to just be back in the woods to feel anything but relieved. It was still early in the morning and the forest was just coming awake. Suddenly the wind shifted and Legolas came to an alert stand-still. Every sense was straining in concentration.

"Something is amiss here," he whispered.

He turned to ask Aragorn if he had heard the sudden change, but felt his words die on his perfectly shaped lips. The young man was not behind him and only his scent hung faintly in the air. The elf frowned in concern and leapt into a nearby tree. The woods rumbled with a strange rumor. Legolas listened hard, he heard of himself and Aragorn, but there was something more ominous lurking in the message too.

"Pirates? In this place?" he murmured to himself.

"Aragorn," he whispered. He took out his long knife and took off in the trees, back toward the town. _How did they catch him without my knowing?_

He stopped and crouched low on the branch he was on. He gripped the wood with a free hand and tightened his eyes at the new information pulling at his senses. The wind changed again and blew long strands of blond across his line of vision. The elf prince didn't move, every muscle tensed. 

Aragorn's presence was old, he had not come back this way and there were no signs that he had gone off the path they had taken earlier that morning.

"Where are you?"

Panic was beginning to worm it's way into Legolas' chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I totally don't know if any of you are even reading this anymore. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, but I think I plan on finishing it someday . Thanks to all of you returning and new readers, I am older, wiser and wearier, but hopefully only the first two are represented in my work.

Present 

Legolas awoke from the dream with a start. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he had a massive headache, probably from his concussion and reliving his capture in his dreams hadn't helped. His shoulders ached from his hands awkward binding behind him. He wiggled them uncomfortably and was surprised when his wrists came free. He opened a tired grey eye to search for Aragorn, who was leaning against the hull of the ship with his eyes closed, but clearly not asleep.

"I'm free," he said amazedly and Aragorn opened his eye to meet his friend's and he tried to smile.

"How do you feel my friend?"

The elf touched the gash gingerly. Aragorn had tied his hair in a long plait high on his head to keep it out of the wound.

"They hit me with a frying pan," he said, a hint of annoyed amusement in his smooth voice, "How absolutely humiliating."

His long fingers felt the stitches binding the wound together, "How did you do this?" he asked Aragorn, "The Ranger Portable Sewing Basket?"

The man's pale eyes widened for a moment and then he began to laugh.

"What?" said Legolas, a small smile fighting its way through.

Aragorn stopped laughing, "I apologize. I thought you where joking. The image of the Dunadain tramping through the woods with sewing baskets…" Aragorn began laughing again.

Legolas smiled in disbelief, "Seriously, where did you get the thread?"

Aragorn sobered again, "The pirates gave it to me. The motives behind it are unclear to say the least."

The ranger's face gave an involuntary flinch and he grabbed his upper arm.

"Estel, what's wrong?" Legolas felt panic rise in his throat.

"I am well, 'tis a scratch, nothing more. Your pan wound is much more impressive," Aragorn said with a grin.

Legolas pouted, "It's not funny Ranger."

Aragorn laughed, "If anyone asked My Prince, I'll say you got it bravely in battle," He promised.

The princes fair face twisted in agony.

"Legolas?"

The elf shook his head slightly, "Nothing, Aragorn. It's the vision again."

"The one of our impending doom?"

Legolas's eyes where hurt.

The ranger sighed, "Legolas you don't have the gift of foresight, are you sure this isn't something else?"

The elf just shut his pale orbs, his brow heavy.

"What is it?"

"They come," the elf said wearily.

Before Aragorn could question this statement, the hold door opened with a loud bang and three figures emerged from the light.

Legolas shuddered in fear and the Ranger placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Peace Legolas. It will be fine."

"I am not sure about that dear friend, but I pray you're right."


End file.
